


The Inevitable

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, More tags will be added later, Not Beta Read, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Supernatural Beings, Wish-granting shop, part-timer Victor, shop owner Yuuri, xxxHolic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was a retired figure skater who could see ghosts and spirits. When he stumbled into a wish-granting shop and met its enigmatic owner, he didn’t know what kind of world would open up to him.It's basically an xxxHOLic AU, but no prior knowledge of the work would be needed. Only loosely based on xxxHOLic by CLAMP.





	1. The Shop Owner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been revived from being a full time coach potato to write something or other. Since I've been watching and reading a lot of CLAMP's works lately, I decided to write an xxxHOLic AU. 
> 
> Excuse me for my poor grammar. This work is not Beta read.
> 
> Tell me what do you think?

Something that the world never knew about the famous figure skater from Russia, Viktor Nikiforov, was the fact that he could see ghosts and spirits. As long as he could remember, Viktor had this kind of ability from the very beginning. Spirits and ghosts would talk to him while Viktor was trying his hardest to ignore them because no one should see you talking to empty air. But it was getting annoying when random spirits would call you, and some even would flirt with you. For more than twenty years he had been struggling with this, it got even worse after he was getting famous from figure skating. Now that he was retired, he decided to move to Japan of all places and worked as a fashion designer.

He got paid well, he didn’t really have to go to the office as long as he can produce high quality design (and knowing Viktor, it would be something beyond high quality). He stayed away from public eyes, since he had enough of fame from his figure skating day, and now, he enjoyed being a random handsome foreigner in Japan.

And he still could see ghosts and spirits.

Today was just another day, as Viktor made his way to the train station to pick up some fabric for his latest design while being stalked by a spirit. The smoky form of it was so heavy, it clung to Viktor’s arms asking Viktor to talk to it. Viktor didn’t want to. All this supernatural beings following him around were getting more annoying day after day, it made him tired. Sometimes he wished they wouldn’t bother him too much.

And suddenly, when he touched a random wall, something that looked like a traditional _ryokan_ appeared in front of him. The building looked odd and stood out like a sore thumb in the midst of skyscrapers surrounded it on the sides and behind it. The walls led to an entrance way, where a wooden sign could be read, saying ‘Yu-topia’.

Viktor wondered if he ever saw this place before. He walked this street as often as he could, but he never remembered such building exist before. He looked around him; the spirit who was clinging onto his arms had disappeared.

Without thinking, Viktor made his way to the building, as if his legs had minds of their own. Viktor’s rational mind told himself he shouldn’t get into people’s properties without permission, but his body wouldn’t listen because he could feel something was pulling him in. And Viktor Nikiforov couldn’t resist, no matter how hard he tried.

The front door of the building slid open, revealing three girls looking very identical to each other except for their hairstyle and the color of their clothes smiling brightly when Viktor showed up.

“Welcome to Yu-topia!” the three girls said in harmony.

“A guest!” the first one said.

“For Yuuri!” the second one said.

“A guest for Yuuri!” the third one said, all being so excited.

“Ah… No… there must be some mistake… I’m not a guest… I don’t why I come here… My legs were moving on their own and I didn’t mean to enter…” Viktor tried to explain the cheerful triplets in front of him.

“Come in! Come in!” the triplets kept cheering and smiling, ignoring Viktor’s protest and dragging him into the hallway with wooden flooring that looked well taken care of. They stopped in front of a _shoji_ door with clouds and moon patterns on it.

“Look, girls… I didn’t mean to come here. It’s just a coincidence…” Viktor tried to explain, but before he could, the girls had slid open the _shoji_ door.

“There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, only the inevitable.” A soft voice said from inside the room. Viktor wasn’t sure if the voice was speaking English or Japanese at the moment, because Viktor’s brain just seemed like filtered it into those words. But the voice that said it gave a pleasant feeling to Viktor, warm and alluring.

But the thing of beauty in front of him was another matter altogether. Across the _tatami_ room, slouching comfortably upon a pillow on top of decorated settee was the most exquisite creature he ever saw in his life. Sure, he looked human and probably was really a human, but there was something ethereal with his being. His hair was dark, looking soft and messy in a way that Viktor would describe as sex hair. His feature was soft and delicate, with gorgeous caramel eyes that tinted red under the lighting of the room, and plush seductive lips slightly open in a sexy way. Not to mention, the way he was slouching lazily made the loose dark purple kimono with red spider lily pattern he wore was scrunched up sexily around him, revealing the smooth skin of his chest and the delicate shoulder where the kimono was hanged loosely. The slit of his garments revealing another mind numbing sensuality in the form of what must be the sexiest legs Viktor ever saw (making him wonder if he had a foot fetish before he met this man or not), with a teasing sight of his calves and thighs.

Viktor wondered if he just flung himself to Edo-period’s Yoshiwara by accident.

“Uhm… ah… Sorry… I…” Viktor tried to find his voice, but his mind had went haywire because of this man in front of him (kimono wasn’t supposed to look _that_ sexy on a human being!).

“Your coming to this shop is a fate, it is inevitable,” the beautiful man said, voice still pleasant in Viktor’s ears.

“This… this is a shop…?” Viktor asked slowly, looking around.

“Yes. This is a wish-granting shop,” the man nodded and smiled.

“Wish-granting…?” Viktor tilted his head curiously.

“I can grant any wish as long as the customer could pay the price of equal value,” the man explained. “And the fact that you find your way into this shop means that you have a wish. Only the people who have wishes could find this place.”

“No… It’s just a mistake. I don’t have any wish…” Viktor tried to explain, but the man easily cut him.

“Tell me your name,” he said.

“Uh… Viktor Nikiforov…”

“Your birthday?”

“December 25th.”

“Do you realize you just give your name and birthday to a complete stranger?” the man smiled in a teasing manner. “When you give someone your name they can take your soul. When you give someone your birthday, they can take control of your life.”

“But you asked…!” Viktor protested. “Then, tell me your name,” Viktor pouted at the man.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” the man answered. “But let me tell you, it’s a fake name,” he smiled. “These girls are Axel, Lutz, and Loop,” Yuuri introduced each of the triplets who were now scooting closer to him.

“Like the jumps?” Viktor asked when he heard them.

“Like the jumps. A figure skater such as you would know, right?” Yuuri smiled gently.

“How do you know?”

“I want to say something cool, but I have to admit, I know it from the magazine. One of my acquaintances is a fan,” Yuuri chuckled. “Russian Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov. Retired. Now working in fashion industry as designer.”

Viktor remembered the news had mentioned about his retirement and post-retirement career. This Yuuri got him all excited about how did he find about that, and turned out it was only came from magazines. As if seeing the disappointment written on Viktor’s face, Yuuri sat up straighter on the settee and told the triplets to fetch him something.

“Would you like to see something more exciting, then?” Yuuri purred, and Viktor felt like that tone shouldn’t really use outside the bedroom. Not to mention how the kimono slipped off Yuuri’s shoulder, giving Viktor the perfect view of porcelain pale skin and delicate frame. Yuuri didn’t seem like he minded it, but Viktor’s heart had went to tachycardia he might need a crash cart nearby now.

The triplets returned with a basin filled with water. They placed the basin in front of Yuuri as the man reached out for an ornamented mirror on the side table. He gently placed the mirror on the water, Viktor surprised it didn’t sink. After the water stilled, Yuuri closed his eyes. Viktor could feel the air around him swirling, gently at first, as if some invisible force spun them. When he looked down to the basin, the water was spiraling, yet the mirror floating on the surface didn’t move at all.

If Viktor would describe it, he would say it was _magic_ , because he could feel the surge of power around Yuuri.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said voice gentle and lilting like spring air. “You dedicate most of your life for the thing you love the most. You are surrounded by people, yet you feel alone and empty. For more than twenty years you have neglecting your love and life, and now you still yearning for them. You are still waiting and searching for them to fill up the empty void you feel inside of you,” Yuuri opened his eyes slowly. “And also… you can see _things_ that others cannot see.”

Viktor took a step back when Yuuri looked at him with unreadable eyes, as if he was waiting for Viktor to say something.

“How…?” Viktor asked slowly.

“You gave me your name and your birthday,” Yuuri smiled, looking solemn now. “You find my shop, not by chance, but because it is something inevitable. It is your fate to come here,” Yuuri moved the basin aside and looked up towards Viktor. “Now… Shall I grant your wish?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Should I continue? Should I flung myself to another dimension? Should I drop this? Kudos and comments would encourage my brain to write more~!


	2. Wish-granting Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, so I decided to just post it sooner! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they really help me writing faster!
> 
> Excuse my grammar and typos~

Viktor blinked once, twice, as he kept looking at Yuuri in confusion. Yuuri was still smiling in enigmatic way Viktor knew he could never really decipher. Yuuri shifted his position and sat in a more relaxed position on the settee as his eyes never really left Viktor’s face.

“But before we can continue, the thing in the pocket of your coat,” Yuuri said casually, “Give it to me.”

Viktor’s hand automatically went to the pocket of his coat and slowly took out a pocket watch. It was old, yet still working perfectly well. Viktor didn’t know who gave it to him, but he had carrying it around since he was younger, he always thought it was from his first skating coach. He still carrying it around more as a habit than necessity really, some sort of good luck charm thing he guessed. He was a bit hesitant when he handed it to Yuuri.

The shop owner accepted it and took his time observing the pocket watch. “This is very well taken care of,” he commented as his slender fingers tracing the intricate design on it.

“It’s pretty old. I always have it with me for as long as I can remember,” Viktor admitted.

“Well, I think it’s enough payment for the slight display of fortune telling then,” Yuuri smiled innocently as he handed the pocket watch to Axel who was already waiting with a soft padded wooden box where Yuuri put the watch in.

“W-wait… What…? I have to pay…?” Viktor was flustered when Yuuri suddenly took thing from him.

“Like I said, this place is a shop. I grant wish in return for payment of the same value. I take your silence before as an affirmation when I asked you about wanting to see something more exciting, so you pay the price,” Yuuri said as he closed the lid of the box.

“Isn’t that like… a scam or something? You kind of tricked me…” Viktor protested.

Yuuri only tilted his head, looking as if he was confused and innocent, making Viktor’s heart wavered because no one should look that adorable while trying to get away from being accused of cheating. Poor, Viktor’s heart.

“I grant wishes, I got paid of something of equal value. It’s a fair trade. To have your wish granted, you have to pay for it. For example, you can pay with your soul,” Yuuri said nonchalantly as he patted Loop’s head gently.

Viktor’s heart almost stopped when he heard it. _Taking souls…?_ The first thing that came up to his mind was killing people. But Yuuri seemed like easily read him like an open book as he explained.

“I’m not going to kill you, Viktor,” he said, giving Viktor a teasing smile. “Killing is something that I will not do, because no matter what the circumstances are, the killer will have to carry a heavy burden. And that weight would be so heavy it could destroy a person,” Yuuri explained. “It’s really not worthwhile to kill, and people who knew this will not kill.”

“Then by ‘soul’ you mean…?”

“For a person it would be something most important to them. It will be traded in order to fulfill the wish. Like your pocket watch here,” Yuuri motioned to the wooden box. “Now that we got that cleared, let’s hear about your wish…”

Viktor sighed and shook his head. “I really don’t wish for anything. Seriously,” he said. “I just happened to stumble into this shop. It’s not like I purposefully coming to this shop to have my wish fulfilled…” Since it looked a bit shady no matter how beautiful Yuuri was, really.

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor’s words. “Let me tell you something, Viktor Nikiforov. Human’s fate always moving forward, never ending. No matter how small and insignificant things are, they always have their purpose. Every breath, every word said, every small moment you never really paid attention to, they have their purpose. That is fate. Your entering to this shop, our meeting, and our chat right now, also have their purposes. It is part of your fate. You and I are connected.”

Viktor didn’t say anything as he let his mind processed Yuuri’s words. The man in front of him was too enigmatic and out of this world for Viktor to comprehend. There was something about Yuuri that Viktor couldn’t put his fingers on. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, maybe it was the way he saw things, Viktor wasn’t sure.

“The _things_ you can see but other people cannot… Don’t you want to no longer see them?” Yuuri asked softly.

Viktor’s eyes snapped back to Yuuri. The man chuckled as he leaned to the pillow on his settee again and made himself comfortable.

“It’s simple really,” Yuuri continued. “Just pretend you don’t see them, they would stop following you.”

Viktor scoffed at the idea. If that was the only thing he should do, then he should have been able to rid the spirits who kept following him years ago. Yuuri looked at Viktor from the corner of his eyes, waiting.

“There can’t be that simple,” Viktor said slowly. “It can’t be just that,” Viktor added, firmer than before. Viktor couldn’t help but wanting to know. Yuuri had his way in doing this business apparently, making Viktor wondered if he could recruit the man to join the marketing department of the fashion company he was working in. “I want to be rid of the spirits that are following me…”

He finally said it. The smile on Yuuri’s face was getting bigger now as he sat straighter.

“Is this your wish?” he asked.

“Yes,” Viktor nodded slowly, suddenly feeling unsure if he should agree in the first place.

“Well then, I shall fulfill your wish,” Yuuri nodded. “But I want the payment first.”

“W-what?” Viktor was flustered when suddenly the man in front of him demanded the payment first.

“Well, this is a shop, and I sell wishes. So I have to get paid,” Yuuri said as a matter of fact. “Let’s just say the first time is like a bonus or something. But for this one, I need my payment first.”

“Then let’s just forget about it,” Viktor shook his head because Viktor wasn’t sure if he had something he could use to pay Yuuri. And from the look of it, Yuuri wouldn’t take money for his payment.

“The deal has been made, Viktor. You can’t just call it off,” Yuuri shook his head. He pulled out a heavily ornate thing that looked like a very large magnifying glass and pointed it at Viktor. The former figure skater didn’t move as Yuuri inspected him through the glass carefully before he sighed, looking forlorn. “Well, it’s actually looking more serious than I thought…” Yuuri sighed heavily as his fingers traced the rim of the magnifying glass gently, deep in thought. “Why don’t you work here? I know you already have a job as a designer, but I can take you in as a part-timer. I will fulfill your wish after you have worked the amount for the payment.”

Viktor frowned. Working in this shop? As a part-timer? He wanted to refuse, but somewhere inside him, he really wanted to rid of the spirits that kept following him around. Some of them were harmless, but Viktor knew some others could be really dangerous to the point of being deadly. He didn’t see any harm working as a part-timer in this weird shop (he thought of seeing Yuuri every day, it seems almost worth it). It’s not like it would interfere with his designing works, and he could work out a deal with Yuuri about his schedule.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was Yuuri’s legs.

But in the end, Viktor agreed on working at the shop.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think?


	3. First Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer walked through the door because it was inevitable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Still not beta-read yet~! If you knew xxxHOLiC you might recognized this one! I don't think this story will exactly followed xxxHOLiC. It's only loosely based on it, I have my own plot for this (I think? ^_^;).
> 
> Still short though...

 

Working as a part-timer in Yu-topia didn’t feel like working at all. Yuuri spent most of his day sleeping or reading books. The man took care of house chores; he cooked for everyone in the place, he cleaned the shop with the help from the triplets, he did almost everything. Viktor just came whenever he wanted to, Yuuri let him did his designing works in the shop. Most things he did were playing with the triplets, but they were really harmless and easy to deal with. Viktor’s first day of working was filled with small chats with Yuuri, while the man cooked their lunch and Viktor helped as much as he could in the kitchen. After lunch, both of them would lounging around the house, Viktor absorbed in his work while Yuuri was reading a book that looked so old, Viktor couldn’t read the writing.

On the third day, Viktor decided to come earlier than usual. He left the house, bringing his sketchbook along in case he was hit by inspiration for the new design for winter collection. He made sure he brought his phone and wallet before heading out to the shop.

It looked odd as usual, a _ryokan_ in the middle of the city, but Viktor knew he should get used to it soon enough. The triplets welcomed him as usual, looking more cheerful today than usual.

“Viktor is here! Viktor is here!” the three of them cheered and dragged Viktor into Yuuri’s sitting room, where he would expect the man to slouching off on the settee. And Viktor was correct. Yuuri was lazing around on the settee, but instead of the fancy kimono he always wore (with too much skin showing to be called decent), he had put on something more appropriate if it wasn’t also looking so elaborate. The tunic he wore was flowing with his movements, while the pants were tight, but not overly so to give some comfortable feeling. Viktor took note in his mind if he could draw something from Yuuri’s clothing style to be incorporated into his own design.

It didn’t take long before Viktor realized there was also someone else in the room. He was sitting cross-legged on the _tatami_ mat, facing Yuuri, but when the _shoji_ door slid open, he turned. That person was a boy, probably around fifteen years old or so, with silky blond hair that covered the right side of his face. His eyes were sharp, forest green, glaring at Viktor with something that Viktor could only described as anger and distrust. The boy was wearing a _gakuran_ , but Viktor was pretty sure, he looked like a foreigner, just like Viktor himself.

“Good afternoon, Viktor,” Yuuri greeted him as usual, voice light and smooth.

“Good afternoon, Yuuri,” Viktor nodded and smiled brightly. “Customer?” Viktor asked curiously while looking at the blond teenager.

Before Yuuri could answer, the blond scoffed and turned to Yuuri. “This is the part-timer? Seriously?” he raised an eyebrow at Yuuri.

“Don’t be rude, Yurio. This is Viktor Nikiforov, and yes, he’s the new part-timer,” Yuuri nodded.

“Like you need another part-timer,” the blond huffed as he got up from his seat and walked out of the room without care. Viktor’s eyes followed him until the blond shut off the _shoji_ door violently.

“Sorry about him, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled apologetically.

“Who is he…?” Viktor asked curiously.

“He’s Yuri Plisetsky. He usually helps me around the shop. His family is an old acquaintance of mine,” Yuuri explained.

“He’s Russian?” Viktor asked since the boy spoke perfect Japanese, Viktor just had to make sure. The name sounded Russian.

“Yes. Though his great-grandmother was Japanese, and he lives with his great-grandmother’s family for years now. They ran a temple, not too far from here,” Yuuri explained. “Don’t worry about him. He might be rude and angry on the outside, but he’s really caring. You might work with him a lot in the future.”

Viktor wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not. Clearly Yuri disliked him for some reason, judging from his reaction. Yuri looked like an angsty teenager who would punch people in the face just because they stared too long at him. Viktor had to admit, if Yuri got rid of that frown on his face, he would look pretty for a boy, Viktor was sure he could be a model with a snap of fingers.

“Were you just got home from work?” Yuuri asked, sounding pleasant as usual.

“Yes. We’re preparing for the winter collection lineup, and I have prepared the designs I came up with to Chris and I’ll meet up with him tomorrow,” Viktor nodded. Yuuri always looked interested on Viktor’s job as a fashion designer (the man admitted he followed Viktor’s work on the fashion magazine his old friends always brought along when coming to visit him), and Viktor was happy to talk about his job with Yuuri. Sometimes, they also talked about figure skating because the triplets were a huge figure skating fans, and Viktor was willing to share his experience to the girls and Yuuri.

“I can’t wait to see the final product,” Yuuri chuckled and nodded. “There isn’t a lot to do in the shop today, but I planned on making katsudon since Yurio is here. He just came back from the school trip, and it seems like he didn’t really enjoy the experience much. I thought a bowl of katsudon would cheer him up.”

“Katsudon sounds nice,” Viktor said in agreement. “But I never made it before. Usually I just buy them from the restaurant…”

“Would you like to learn?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded eagerly.

Yuuri nodded and led him to the kitchen. They found Yuri and the triplets were putting away the groceries from the plastic bag Yuri was carrying with him before into the fridge. He was still glaring at Viktor when Yuuri told him he would make katsudon for lunch.

Viktor tried his best to help while avoiding the angry teenager for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Turned out, it wasn’t an easy thing to do because the next day, a customer came to the shop. She was a young woman, dressed in turtle neck and knee-length skirt, her shoulder length hair curled up gracefully, framing her small face. The triplets led her to the consultation room, a European styled room next to the _tatami_ room where Yuuri met Viktor the first time. The room was mostly empty except for the shelves along the walls filled with books and random knick-knacks. Other than that was a fancy red oak table with two chairs facing each other.

Yuuri was already sitting in one chair with Yurio (Viktor had taken to call the blond as Yurio because Yuuri called him that. Also, it was easier to distinguish their names) and him stood behind Yuuri.

“Can you two prepare the tea for our guest? Also, the cookies I made this morning,” Yuuri said gently. He motioned to the woman to sit in front of him.

Viktor and Yurio went to the kitchen and saw the tea had actually been prepared, and it was still hot enough. Viktor picked up the mugs and tea set while he let Yurio carried the cookies.

“Yuuri prepared this?” Viktor asked him absent mindedly.

Yurio scoffed. “Of course, what do you think?” Yurio asked him back beause the answer was obvious. “He always knows when a customer would come and prepared the drink and snacks beforehand.”

When they returned to the room, the woman was sitting awkwardly, looking as if she wasn’t sure how she could end up in this place. Viktor knew the feeling, since he also felt the same when he came into the shop. Viktor set the mugs on the table and poured the tea into them before he stepped back to stand behind Yuuri.

“I… I’m not sure why I’m here…” the woman said for the first time after a very long silence.

“It’s fate,” Yuuri said simply. “You are destined to come to my shop.”

“A shop…?” she looked around in confusion. “What are you selling?” she asked curiously.

“Wishes,” Yuuri answered. “I sell wishes in return for something with equal value. And you, being able to enter this shop, must have some wish.”

“I’m not sure…” the woman looked hesitant. She frowned as she looked at her hand briefly before she steeled herself. “Actually… I don’t know if you can count this as a wish. But lately, my pinky finger feels stiff and I can’t move it…” she said slowly. “I went to the hospital to get it checked, but the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with it.”

Viktor’s eyes looking at the pinky of her right hand carefully. And he saw something. Black smoke swirling slowly around her pinky, reminded him a lot of the spirits he often encountered everywhere he go. But this smoke didn’t look sentient like the spirits (since they usually had eyes or mouths), though the way it swirled and coiling around her pinky made Viktor felt uneasy.

“Do you have any bad habits?” Yuuri asked, voice calm and collected, though it didn’t really put Viktor at ease.

“Hm… No, I don’t think so…” the woman shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

The smoke was still coiling around her finger, slowly growing bigger. Yuuri didn’t say anything, his face just turned solemn as he reached into the pocket of his elaborate purple _changshan_ and pulled out something that looked like a golden ring with red stone. The ring looked antique, though it didn’t look any different from normal ones.

“I’ll give you this,” Yuuri said as he pushed the ring towards the woman. “You can wear it if you wanted, or if you don’t, you can simply throw it away.”

“Is this the cure?” she asked as she took the ring and inspected it carefully.

“Only if you wanted it to be. You can wear it, you can throw it away, it’s up to you,” Yuuri said nonchalantly. “But you have to know, pinky finger is very important.”

Viktor looked down to his own pinky and wondered what Yuuri meant by that.

The woman accepted the ring and didn’t say anything as she finished her tea and ate one of the cookies. She thanked Yuuri before heading out of the shop with the ring in her hands. Yuuri’s eyes never leave the woman’s retreating form, but Viktor could feel the heavy atmosphere surrounded the room afterward.

He was still wondering about the black smoke he saw.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should keep my chapter short or do you guys prefer something longer? Shorter chapter will result with faster update, but still, let me know~!


	4. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor had a serious case of crushing on his boss... But then again, it wasn't really something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it longer... But it's still feel short in my opinion...
> 
> Well, I'll do my best!

 

“You’re seriously taking a part-time job in a shop? Are you really _that_ bored?” Christophe Giacometti raised an eyebrow when he met up with Viktor in a café that morning. Chris was Viktor’s friend who was also working in the same company as him. They had known each other for years now, since Chris was the one who designed Viktor’s skating costume before, and he offered Viktor the job in the company as a designer because he saw Viktor’s potential. Even though they had been close friends, the first time they really met up each other face to face was when Viktor moved to Japan after his retirement.

“Well, it’s not like I have to come to the office anyway,” Viktor said as he sipped his tea. “All I have to do is submit my designs to you and let your work the magic or something.”

“But a part-time job? It’s not like you need any more money. You and I both know how much you make in a year to afford luxurious things without having to leave your fancy apartment,” he snorted at the image of Viktor super-fancy place.

“I don’t plan on being a shut-in, Chris,” Viktor said simply. Viktor didn’t like the thought of staying at his apartment while churning out ideas after ideas of design.

“Is the shop owner where you work hot?” Chris asked out of nowhere.

Viktor did a spit take, getting flustered as he tried to control the coughing fit he was in while his face was blushing in an interesting shade of red. Chris just smirked when he saw Viktor’s reaction to the question.

“Oh my God… This is so precious. Famous skater Viktor Nikiforov, the Russian Living Legend, working as a part-timer in a shop because the owner is hot…” Chris laughed in amusement. “You should show me his picture!”

“Ah… I don’t have any of his…” Viktor mumbled. He just realized it. “I’ll ask him later then.”

“But to make Viktor Nikiforov works as a part-timer in _a_ _shop_ … He must be a thing of beauty,” Chris elbowed Viktor in teasing manner. Viktor just laughed.

“I never knew a red _changpao_ could look _that_ sexy on someone,” Viktor smirked.

“Why does he wear that?” Chris asked curiously.

“No idea. But most of his outfits are variety of traditional Japanese _kimono_ or a variety of Chinese _changshan_. Though most had been modified to look very dramatic for some reason,” Viktor tried to remember the flowy way the clothing moves and the way Yuuri’s outfits often looked very dramatic because of that. Viktor wondered if it was personal taste or something. Maybe he should design something for Yuuri.

“Maybe he’s just eccentric,” Chris commented. “My friend from college loves goth-loli fashion, and up until now, she was still dressing up in goth-loli style…”

Viktor nodded. It made sense. Maybe Yuuri just loved traditional Asian fashion. Maybe Viktor should integrate the style into his design. He could use Yuuri as reference (more reason to keep looking at the man anyway), he mused.

“But seriously, what kind of shop are you working in?” Chris asked. “I hope it’s not a clothing shop, because I hate to tell you to not working with rival fashion company…”

“No. Don’t worry about that. It’s sort of… Jack-of-all-trade kind of shop…? Like… helping people and stuff…” Viktor tried to explain, because he couldn’t just tell Chris about the nature of the shop (or maybe he could? He had to ask Yuuri later).

“That sounds really shady…” Chris frowned.

“It’s not that bad, really,” Viktor chuckled nervously, hoping Chris wouldn’t ask him further. “Besides, there wasn’t really a lot of thing to do around the shop, so I could use the time to finish my designs while keeping Yuuri company,” he smiled brightly.

“Aww… Look at you! All smitten and in love…!” Chris patted his shoulder and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

When he walked to the shop, Viktor felt happy. He liked hanging out with Chris, and his work was done, he only needed the approval before his designs went into production. Everything went well; he bought snacks for Yuuri, Yurio, and the triplets since the tea cake they served was heavenly (not as good as Yuuri’s, but then again no food was as good as Yuuri’s anyway). When he arrived at the shop, the triplets weren’t there to welcome him as usual, but he could hear Yurio’s voice and the girls from the garden.

He found Yuuri sat on the porch with a book opened on his lap. He looked as beautiful as usual, with his usual blue-rimmed glasses almost slidding off his nose before Yuuri pushed it back up.

“Good afternoon, Viktor,” Yuuri greeted him lightly with a warm smile as usual, but the man’s face turned sour when he saw Viktor. “Your face looks terrible.”

Ouch. That hurt!

“Yuuri! That really hurts…! I don’t know if I could recover from that comment!” Viktor whined and dramatically crumpled onto the floor, clutching his chest. Viktor was very sensitive if someone commented about his looks (especially his hair! He did not have receding hairlines, no matter what Yurio said). Never before he heard someone told him straight to his face that the said face looked terrible. Maybe it was his receding hairlines… His forehead might look too big and made him unattractive. Call him vain, but Viktor Nikiforov knew his look was one of his best assets ( _toseducehisemployer_ , not that he would admit it openly, _yet_ ). But Viktor was ready to burst into tears right there and then.

Yuuri seemed to quickly catch up on what was going on in Viktor’s mind.

“Viktor, I didn’t mean it that way!” Yuuri said quickly to correct himself. “I don’t mean that your face looks terrible physically. You look as beautiful as usual—” he said before realizing what he just blurted out and blushed adorably. Viktor wanted to coo and cuddled the man, but Yurio made a gagging noise and glared at Viktor like overly protective kitten. “What I mean is your face look terrible, it brings bad luck…”

“That’s even worse!!” Viktor cried out shamelessly and whimpered.

Yuuri shrieked at the sudden outburst from Viktor while Yurio didn’t bother to hold back his laughter and cackled like a maniac watching the scene unfold.

“Oh, no… Viktor… Please let me explain…” Yuuri quickly scooted closer to Viktor and touched his face gently. He pulled out a small handkerchief and wiped away the tears gently. “There are different types of fortune-telling,” Yuuri said softly. “Palm reading, face reading, all sort of things. One of them is this special type of fortune telling, and unlike others, this type of reading can change depending on the circumstances. Small things like a conversation or encounter with someone could change people’s fortune drastically. When I said you looked terrible, I mean it as your fortune,” Yuuri said.

“My fortune?” Viktor asked slowly, looking calmer now.

“Yeah. Did you meet someone before coming here?” Yuuri asked gently.

“I met with Chris in a café to submit my designs…” Viktor said.

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, but he smiled and nodded. “Okay. But next time, I want you to be careful, okay? I don’t think he is your lucky guy.”

“Wha—“ Viktor was flustered when Yuuri said it that way. “Yuuri! Chris and I… We don’t have that sort of relationship! We’re just co-worker… Well, I mean… he’s my best friend, but it’s just that! We’re not lovers or anything…” Viktor tried to explain. He couldn’t let Yuuri think he had romantic relationship with Chris! Viktor Nikiforov was very much single and he already liked someone else (who wore blue rimmed glasses, with adorable face, and looked beautiful in traditional clothes).

But Yuuri just smiled and tilted his head cutely while Viktor was trying his best to explain it without being obvious of his own feeling. He could hear Yurio snorted in the background.

“Sorry to cut you, Viktor, but I have to prepare tea,” Yuuri said apologetically before he got up from his seat and walked out to the kitchen, leaving blushing Viktor and Yurio while Axel, Lutz, and Loop went along to help Yuuri.

Yurio made his way to the porch, smirking smugly at Viktor.

“Wow… Never seen someone who looks that obvious before,” the teenagers snorted. “Katsudon is pretty dense if he couldn’t see it.”

“Don’t tell him!” Viktor whimpered.

“Why would I? Your feeling for him is not my business,” Yurio sneered. “But if you try to hurt him, I’ll fucking kill you with your own skates, slowly.”

With that, Yurio left the porch and went inside.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri finished preparing the tea, the front door slid open. Viktor walked up to the hallway and saw the same woman from yesterday was standing there, looking confused. Viktor frowned when he saw the same black cloud still swirling around her, only this time, it looked bigger than yesterday. On her finger, Viktor could see the ring Yuuri gave her. It looked dirtier, as if it had been years the ring hadn’t been cleaned.

Still, he smiled and welcomed her. He led her to the consultation room where Yuuri was already waiting with the tea and Yurio stood behind him. Viktor ushered the woman to sit on the empty chair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come in again…” she said nervously, looking up to Yuuri.

“It’s fate,” Yuuri said simply. “I see, you’re wearing the ring,” Yuuri motioned to her right pinky. The black smoke was still there and coiling around.

“Ah, yes,” the woman nodded. “But I don’t think it’s working…” the woman mumbled.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “How old are you?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m 21 this year,” the woman answered happily.

Viktor flinched when suddenly, even more black smoke swirling around her from her pinky. He covered his nose slightly, trying to look nonchalant about it so he wouldn’t offend the guest. Yuuri didn’t look like he was bothered even the slightest.

“You have a job?” he continued asking.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Marketing company.”

More smoke came out, making it bigger and thicker than before. Viktor cringed as he took a step back, feeling sick all of sudden. Yuuri still acted calm and collected despite the growing amount of black cloud surrounding their guest.

“You really don’t have bad habits?” Yuuri asked again.

“Nothing comes up to my mind,” the woman shook her head. “Did I do something wrong?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but his face got darker. Viktor was fidgeting uncomfortably from his spot, even Yurio threw him a questioning look. Yuuri hadn’t taken his eyes off the guest.

“Do you feel the stiffness anywhere else?” Yuuri asked the woman.

“Umm… Now that you mentioned it, my wrist seems to feel weird as well…” she said as she massaged her right wrist slightly. The black smoke was still there, spiraling around her hand.

Yuuri sighed and looked down somberly. “If you don’t notice it sooner, it would be too late,” he said darkly.

The woman looked down to the ring around her pinky before she spoke. “I can’t think of any bad habits that I have… But if I found it, will this stop?”

“If you can get rid of it,” Yuuri said simply.

The woman nodded. “I’ll see if I can find it, then.” She already got up from her seat, ready to leave the room.

“You haven’t drink your tea,” Yuuri said and motioned to the untouched mug on the table.

“Ah, I’m in a hurry now. I have to meet someone,” the woman smiled apologetically.

“Who with?”

“With my boyfriend,” she smiled brightly.

Viktor had to take another step back, pressing his hands to his nose to cover it and leaned to the wall behind him to keep himself up. The black smoke had grown even larger; it almost covered her upper body. Yuuri still hadn’t reacted, he just nodded stiffly. Yurio tried to hide it, but he threw a worried glance at Viktor.

“I see,” Yuuri said, his voice had lost its usual warmth, it sent shiver down Viktor’s spine. It gave him unpleasant feeling, because Yuuri was always kind, gentle, and warm. “Please go safely.”

“I will. Thank you. Maybe next time I come in, I will have some tea,” the woman smiled politely.

“Axel, Lutz, Loop, please escort our guest out,” Yuuri said to the triplets. The girls nodded, looking less cheerful than usual and escorted the woman out of the consultation room.

Viktor, Yuuri, and Yurio watched as the woman walked out towards the front door. Yuuri looked somber as he watched her go, making Viktor felt uneasy beside him. He still felt sick at the sight of the woman as the black smoke still twirling around her ominously. Yuuri took a deep breath and sighed softly.

“She won’t come back here anymore,” Yuuri whispered softly, only Viktor and Yurio who stood next to him could hear it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think~?


End file.
